emilysdeliciousfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious 2
Delicious 2 is the second installment in the Delicious series. Zylom released it on June 29, 2007. The game is available for PC desktop at GameHousehttp://www.gamehouse.com/#/games/delicious-2. There is a walkthrough available at Gamezebohttp://www.gamezebo.com/2007/07/20/delicious-2-deluxe-walkthrough-cheats-strategy-guide/. Summary Emily gets an unexpected call from her uncle Antonio. He tells her that Marcello has disappeared and asks for Emily's help in the restaurants. Emily sets up a lemonade stall in order to raise enough money to keep the Bistro open. Before long, Francois runs into her in the park. With the help of Francois, Norma and Ziggy, Emily gradually makes enough money to keep all of Antonio's restaurants open. To get back at Freddy Fries, she decides to open her own sushi bar and steal his customers away from him. Characters 'Recurring Characters' *Emily Napoli 'New Characters' *Antonio Napoli *François Truffaut *Freddy Fries *Marcello Napoli *Norma *Ziggy Gameplay 'The Basics' The game features two modes: Story Mode and The Happy Customer. The gameplay is essentially the same as in the first game. There are five restaurant with ten levels each. Each day, Emily has a goal to achieve within a certain time limit before the restaurant closes, and optionally an expert goal. Customers come in, alone or in a group, and choose to either sit down at a table or take out. Emily must serve them their order, and accept payment, before they become impatient and leave. Order sizes vary from 1 to 2 items for a single customer, and up to 4 items for a group.There are types of items that customers can order, which increases in number and complexity as the game progresses. Seated customers leave behind messy tables, which must be cleaned before other customers can sit down. If there are no clean tables available when new customers come in, they will leave. Since customers can be very impatient, an entertainer is introduced at some point on the restaurant. Entertainers can give seated customers a mood boost, giving Emily more time to serve them. Happier customers also leave bigger tips. Beside of the profit Emily makes during a day, she can earn up to 200 decoration money that can be spent on decorating her restaurant. This money is won by achieving the expert goal. 'New Features' Apart from the variety in dishes, Delicious 2 introduces a lot of new features, such as being the first Delicious game to have an actual plot. The story is told through cut scenes, which typically shows two characters talking to each other. The game introduces a cast of new characters and begins to flesh out Emily's character. Instead of chocolates to keep her customers happy, Emily can now hire entertainers and send them over to perform for a table that needs a mood boost. The game also has a catalog that the player can buy decorations from to fix the restaurants up. It also features a trophy cabinet, where trophies will be added for certain achievements (ie. completing the game with all expert levels). 'Customer Types' *Regular *Business *Elderly *Children *Students *Tourists 'Achievements' There are 12 trophies to be earned in all. They can be viewed by clicking the Trophy Cabinet button in the main menu. 'Story Mode' See also: Storyline, Products, Decorations The Story Mode is comprised of 50 challenging levels played through each restaurant as we help Emily work towards her dream of owning her Tea Garden. Successfully completing a day unlocks the next day. 'The Park' The Park.png|The Park The Park Decoration Menu.png|The Park Decoration Menu The first restaurant is The Park. It is Emily’s city park with some food stands. The story begins here, with Emily gathering money to help her Uncle's bistro. There are 8 unique deliverable items: *'Juice' *'Lemonade' *'Salt popcorn' *'Sweet popcorn' *'Vanilla ice cream cone' *'Strawberry ice cream cone' *'Hotdog with Ketchup' *'Hotdog with Mustard' The decoration is exhibited on a catalog tab by François. There are 8 decorations available to be bought, costing a total of $2.000: *'Ice cream van: '''That old ice cream van needs to be replaced. Cost: $300 *'Counter: A plain board as a counter isn't good enough anymore. Cost: $200 *'Shop sign: '''No stall can do without a beautiful shop sign. Cost: $100 *'Flowers: 'A few flowers here and there cheer up everything. Cost: $200 *'Popcorn stall:'The popcorn stall is past its prime. Cost: $200 *'Grass lawn: 'Those brown spots on the lawn look bad. Cost: $400 *'Picnic benches: 'New solid wodden benches last much longer. Cost: $300 *'Chicken rider: '''A park needs to have a chicken rider for the children. Cost: $300 ''The cleaner'' of this restaurant is François, unlocked on Day 7. ''The entertainer'' is Ziggy, who plays guitar for the customers. He is unlocked on Day 3. '''The Bistro The Bistro.png|The Bistro The Bistro Decoration Menu.png|The Bistro Decoration Menu The second restaurant is Uncle Antonio’s Italian bistro. There are 10 unique deliverable items: *'Capuccino' *'Tea' *'Bagel' *'Salad' *'Baguette with Pepperoni' *'Baguette with Cheese' *'Cookies' *'Pie' *'Mushroom soup' *'Onion soup' The decoration is exhibited on a catalog tab by François. There are 8 decorations available to be bought, costing a total of $2.000: *'Tree:' A bit of extra green makes the difference. Cost: $100 *'Green plant:' With beautiful green leaves. Cost: $200 *'Lights:' New lights give the place a warmer feel. Cost: $200 *'Aquarium:' An aquarium creates an appealing atmosphere. Cost: $300 *'Tables:' New coloured tables to sit at. Cost: $300 *'Curtains:' New curtains wouldn’t go astray. Cost: $200 *'Rugs:' Beautiful rugs for under the tables. Cost: $200 *'Kitchen:' The old kitchen begins to show signs of wear and tear. Cost: $500 The cleaner of this restaurant is François, unlocked on Day 6. The entertainer is Norma, who dresses up as a clown and does some juggles for the customers. She is unlocked on Day 4. 'The Italian Restaurant' The Italian Restaurant.png|The Italian Restaurant The Italian Restaurant Decoration Menu.png|The Italian Restaurant Decoration Menu The third restaurant is is Uncle Antonio’s Italian Restaurant. There are 8 unique deliverable items: *'Espresso' *'Latte' *'Spinach salad' *'Garlic bread' *'Spaghetti with Tomato sauce' *'Spaghetti with Champignon sauce' *'Pizza with Pepperoni' *'Pizza with Tuna' The decoration is exhibited on a catalog tab by François. There are 8 decorations available to be bought, costing a total of $2.000: *'Rugs:' Lovely soft rugs. Cost: $200 *'Tables:' Fancy tables for discerning diners. Cost: $300 *'Lighting:' This lighting suits the place much better. Cost: $100 *'Vines:' It’s not complete without decorative vines. Cost: $100 *'Fireplace:' Atmosphere enhancer numero uno. Cost: $400 *'Paintings:' Genuine art for a sophisticated look. Cost: $300 *'Kitchen:' A kitchen with a rustic atmosphere. Cost: $400 *'Plants:' More plants for an even more inviting atmosphere. Cost: $200 The cleaner of this restaurant is François, unlocked on Day 4. The entertainer is Uncle Antonio, who plays the violin for the customers. He is unlocked on Day 6. 'The Cafeteria' The Cafeteria.png|The Cafeteria The Cafeteria Decoration Menu.png|The Cafeteria Decoration Menu The fourth restaurant is Uncle Antonio’s old 70's Cafeteria. It has 8 unique deliverable items: *'Strawberry juice' *'Orange juice' *'Coffee' *'Waffles with Cherry' *'Waffles with Maple syrup' *'Burger' *'Fried egg' *'French fries' The decoration is exhibited on a catalog tab by François. There are 8 decorations available to be bought, costing a total of $2.000: *'Neon letters:' Neon letters for the walls. Cost: $100 *'Rugs:' Completes the restaurant. Cost: $200 *'Cadillac table:' The ultimate fifties experience. Cost: $300 *'Floor lighting:' Neon, neon, neon and even more neon. Cost: $400 *'Jukebox:' Guarantees a swinging lunch. Cost: $300 *'Plants:' Even a cafeteria can’t go without a bit of green. Cost: $200 *'Tables:' This time from a real high quality plastic. Cost: $200 *'Kitchen:' A beautiful kitchen is always a good investment. Cost: $300 The cleaner of this restaurant is Marcello, unlocked on Day 5. The entertainer is Norma, who portrays Marilyn Monroe. She is unlocked on Day 3. 'The Sushi Bar' The Sushi Bar.png|The Sushi Bar The Sushi Bar Decoration Menu.png|The Sushi Bar Decoration Menu The fifth restaurant is the new Sushi Bar that Uncle Antonio and Emily bought. There are 12 unique deliverable items: *'Miso soup' *'Noodles' *'Sake' *'Green tea' *'Ebi Nigiri (Shrimp)' *'Maguro Nigiri (Tuna)' *'Kappa Nigiri (Cucumber)' *'Tamago Nigiri (Omelet)' *'Ebi Maki (Shrimp)' *'Maguro Maki (Tuna)' *'Kappa Maki (Cucumber)' *'Tamago Maki (Omelet)' The decoration is exhibited on a catalog tab by François. There are 8 decorations available to be bought, costing a total of $2.000: *'Sliding door:' A paper sliding door for a stylish entrance. Cost: $200. *'Tables:' At these tables, the sushi will taste even better. Cost: $200. *'Aquarium:' The customers can stare at them for hours. Cost: $300. *'Art:' Something nice to look at while you're eating. Cost: $200. *'Kitchen:' The kitchen is the cherry on the cake. Cost: $300. *'Koi carps:' What, how much money for a couple of fish? Cost: $400. *'Rugs:' Because wood and steel alone is a bit cold. Cost: $100. *'Bonsai trees:' Minimal size, maximum atmosphere. Cost: $300. The cleaner of this restaurant is Marcello, unlocked on Day 5. The entertainer is Norma, who is dressed as a gueisha. She is unlocked on Day 3. 'The Happy Customer' The Happy Customer - The Park.png|The Happy Customer - The Park The Happy Customer - The Bistro.png|The Happy Customer - The Bistro The Happy Customer - The Italian Restaurant.png|The Happy Customer - The Italian Restaurant The Happy Customer - The Cafeteria.png|The Happy Customer - The Cafeteria The Happy Customer - The Sushi Bar.png|The Happy Customer - The Sushi Bar The Happy Customer features ten bonus levels in an endless mode. To unlock a restaurant's endless scenario, all ten days of the restaurant must be completed on Story Mode. Completing all days with expert scores also unlocks the expert scenarios. With no goal scores and time limits on endless mode, the goal is to last for as many consecutive days as possible, with more and more customers showing up each day. On the selection screen, each scenario has a short description explaining what's going on and how it affects gameplay. *'The Park: '''Such lovely weather. Everybody is walking through the park with happy smiles on their faces. ''(Customers come in with great moods) *'The Park (Expert): '''It's holiday time and all the children are playing in the park. I hope I can scoop ice creams fast enough. ''(Lots of children and high demand for ice cream) *'The Bistro:' I've never had so many tips before. Did everybody get their tax returns? (Higher tips) *'The Bistro (Expert): ' Sweet is the new trend. The cookies and cakes are a big hit. (High demand for cookies and pie) *'The Italian Restaurant:' Oh no, a flu epidemic. Uncle Antonio and Francois are ill. Today I'm on my own. (No Francois and Antonio to help out) *'The Italian Restaurant (Expert):' Where do all the love birds come from? Could it be Valentine's Day today? (Customers come in pairs of two) *'The Cafeteria:' It's been raining all week. I've never seen so many sour faces. (Customers come in with bad moods) *'The Cafeteria (Expert):' I can't find my big tray anywhere. I'll have to use the small one today. (Smaller tray size) *'The Sushi Bar:' Why is everybody coming in on their own today? (Only single customers) *'The Sushi Bar (Expert):' People are hungry. Double orders galore. (Lots of double orders) Gallery Del2 5.jpg|Home Screen Del2 3.jpg|Calendar view External links Category:Delicious Series Category:Games Category:Game Info Category:Cooking Game